Into the Quiescent Terrene
by Aerophin
Summary: [30kisses][Oneshot][AxC] They enter in another sense, another presence, in which only they exist.


Note: This was written for the 30kisses LJ community, using theme #8 our own world.

**:: Into the Quiescent Terrene ::**

The air, with its playful mindset, rushes off into the distance. It wrenches leaves and petals from the surrounding vegetation to join in on its expedition, leaving a sweet scent of flowers to cascade through the air. The sun, in all its power and prestige, thus must wane, preparing for nightfall. The moon, its pallid surface emitting small, fragile beams of precious light, then enters its early stages of waxing. She turns to her face towards the rising moon, reminiscing over the day past. She closes her amber eyes and awaits the gentle caress of the wind's motion upon her face and through her sun-kissed hair. In the distance, birds croon their love song towards each other as they settle in their nests. The sun dips behind the buildings down below in the valley, creating a picture-perfect moment. She stretches her arms high over her head and lets out an elongated, content sigh. Plopping down onto the soft grass beneath her, she enjoys the freedom of her legs and the swirling of the fabric around them. Amazing; he was able to get her into a dress.

Soon she is joined by him, who kneels down beside her. She turns her loving gaze towards him and fixes her eyes on his face, outlining his profile to commit to memory. He stares away from her at the moon she was looking at moments before. A small, satisfied smile tugs at his lips and soon she feels one on hers too. Annoyed at his influence upon her, she pushes him down onto the grass away from her.

Startled, he stumbles as he tries to regain his balance. Unable to do so, he falls flat onto the ground, his brows furrowed above his glimmering, jade eyes. A gentle laugh enters his ears as the blonde princess approaches his side. Still lying on the ground, he turns his face upward to where she is staring down at him. A very unladylike smile graces her face as she turns away and settles down on the terrain beside him, deeming it her turn to view the moon as he stares at her. She's lost in a state of contentment, flanked on all sides by gently undulating hills, surrounded by picturesque foliage, and in the presence of the only man she's ever romantically loved.

And now it's his turn to be irked. He pulls his cobalt hair from his eyes as he prepares for retaliation. Making sure her back is turned, he slowly creeps closer and thrusts his arms around her to meet at her front, pulling her into his embrace. She utters an astonished cry as she's forced from her reverie. However, he comes to a decision that he's not done just yet. Turning her around in his arms so her eyes meet his, he lowers his back to the ground and reverses their positions. Now on the bottom, her amber eyes glare at his.

What was that for, she asks. Payback, he replies. She opens her mouth as to object, yet he takes the initiative and decides to close them with a simple lip lock. She's caught once again in a stunned state. She closes her eyes, deciding that his form of revenge wasn't half as bad as what she would consider a fair counterattack and enjoys the feel of his right hand sliding down her left arm to rub against the silver metal located on her fourth finger.

He stands up, and since their hands have found each other, she follows suit. He navy eyes gaze lovingly into hers and she closes the distance between, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands slide down to her waist, a similar metal band flashing in the departing sunlight on his finger. Together they waltz atop the hill, silhouetted by the mounting moonlight. Their foreheads come together, blue and yellow hair mixing. His orbs are closed, soaking in the beauty of one of the rarest moments they share together. Through the corner of her eyes, she gawks at the handsomeness of the man who captivated her from the moment they first met.

Of all the dances they know and practice regularly at political and formal balls, the dance they now chose to perform was one entirely their own. The steps are created from his own volition; he leads and she willingly follows, as it should be. Caught in the sweet and satisfying desire of unity between two persons, they lose contact with the world around them. They enter in another sense, another presence, in which only they exist. Their feet sound the call, and their bodies answer it. To anyone watching their procession, it may seem that these two are separate persons, yet in their minds they are as amalgamated as can be. They are two individuals and together they form one.

Slowing their dance around the hill, they settle down on the gentle slope and face the small village in the valley below them. She leans her head on his shoulder, pulling their intertwined hands into view. She softly kisses his hand and stares off into the distance. He lays down on the ground and pulls her onto his chest. She snuggles closer, her youthful face hidden beneath myriad strands of light-colored hair. Fleeting moments pass as their unopened eyes reveal the couple to slumbering, similar to that of two children. Lost to the world, caught in their own thoughts, dreaming of pleasant circumstances much unlike the ones they've previously gone through. He stirs slightly, as his dormancy is disturbed by the perturbing yet benign air flow. She groans as she too is pulled from comatose.

As if in apology, he leans closer to her and with breath that tickles her face speaks, I love you. She then shifts slightly, bringing herself closer to his ears and replies, I love you too, her words like dulcet honey on the tongue. They enter rest yet again, unconscious to the world. Shimmers above the horizon imply that the stars have come to masquerade, conveying blessings to the world below. The celestial bodies above begin their role of the nightlights as the moon dances from one end of the sky to the other. Tranquility fills the atmosphere as the lively currents of air flicker out of being, leaving behind one last unpretentious song of love and life.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**AN:** Was that fluffy enough? As I've told many people, AsuCaga fluff is good for the soul. This was written for the 30kisses LJ community, using theme #8 our own world. And this is one short author's note.


End file.
